Online content delivery for delivering electronic content including books, music pieces, or video works via a network is becoming popular; however, it is difficult in reality for content delivery services to increase the market share, as compared with over-the-counter (OTC) sales.
One reason is that conventional content delivery systems require users to use information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, to purchase and receive content data (in the form of either data download or stream delivery). The content data received at the personal computer are sent to a data reproducing apparatus, such as an audio system or a video system, via wired or wireless data transmission, or using a recording medium. Then the content is played back.
The process of using a computer to access a content delivery server to acquire content data is often bothersome for users. In addition, many users do not like online payment from the viewpoint of security.
Another reason is that in network sales users cannot take actual products in hand to check the contents. Some people may value the exterior artistry of products.